The present invention relates generally to hair styling devices or applications, and more particularly to hair styling irons.
Some hair styling devices and appliances typically have one or more pieces that move with respect to one another. For instance, a hair flat iron, crimper, styling iron or the like typically includes two arms with heated plates on abutting surfaces such that a user's hair can be pressed between the plates to style the user's hair. Multiple moving pieces makes device storage difficult and leads to longer heating times for the heated surfaces. One example of a lock used with such devices is generally located in a vertical plane, which can rotate freely to inadvertently lock the device when the device is in an unlocked position. Cumbersome locks and buttons makes it difficult to adequately store the devices when not in use.